


The Demon, The Witch and The Familiar

by Tayt33



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Demon, Demons, F/F, F/M, Familiars, Interspecies Relationship(s), Multi, Original Character(s), Other, Witch - Freeform, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27087616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayt33/pseuds/Tayt33
Summary: Just the daily lives of a witch, her familiar and their friendly demon who sometimes like to pop into the witch's home unannounced.
Relationships: Original Character & Original Character, Witch & Demon





	The Demon, The Witch and The Familiar

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea from a writing prompt that I had found. This was the prompt:  
> From @writing.prompt.s on instagram: You come home to find a demon sitting in the middle of your living room, crying incoherently while petting your cat. It’s only after a long very confused assessment as well as noting the bandages around their jaw that you realize that the demon just had some of their teeth removed and has somehow transported itself to your home in their VERY loopy state

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor got his wisdom teeth taken out and didn't go home.

“Oh dear” I thought to myself as I had walked into my home after a long day. It was late in the evening and the sounds of whaling filled my ears. In the middle of the floor sat a familiar frame holding my familiar Sebastian, a grey short-haired cat. Their large horns curled up as they held Sebastian close, their jaw bandaged up as they continued to cry. A soft sigh could be heard from the cat as I couldn’t help but softly giggle.

“He’s been here for 2 hours,” Sebastian complained. ”Please make him let go of me and get him home.”

“Aw but you look so cute being held like that” I teased as I walked closer to the demon and my familiar.

The demon looked up at me with teary eyes and a soft pout. “They took my teeth Amaura” He cried as he had finally dropped Sebastian and held onto my leg. ”I want my teeth back”

“Oh finally!” Sebastian cried with joy as he ran off somewhere in the house.

“Aw Victor you’ll be fine I would send you home but seeing that you accidentally transported yourself into my home I don’t think you should be alone” I said to the male attached to my leg, his strong arms holding onto me for dear life.

“What?!” I heard Sebastian yell as he rushed back into the living room this time not in his cat form and in his human form.  
He had short grey hair and sharp green eyes. He was smaller than Victor and I, standing at the height of 5’2 and was a bit more slim. He was wearing his pajamas that I bought for him and made him wear after he had lost a bet. It was coincidentally a cat onesie. 

“You’re making him stay?”

“Yes, I am.” I nodded. ”Who knows what kind of trouble he may cause in his loopy condition.”

“He’s a demon for creeps sake it wouldn’t be any different if he weren’t loopy” Sebastian cried out. 

Victor had let go of my leg as I spoke to Sebastian. He looked at him closely and intently before looking back at me.

“Why is there a child here?” He asked.

I stared at the demon before bursting out with laughter only for Victor to continue to look at me only confused as to why I laughed.

“I’m not a child!” Sebastian hissed before proceeding to cross his arms and slightly pout.

"Given the actions you displayed after declaring that you aren't a child surely didn't help your case Sebastian" I smiled with glee. "As well as your height and your cute squeeze-able cheeks"

I then placed my hands onto Sebastian's face and squeezed his cheeks with my index fingers and thumbs causing him to blush before swatting my hands away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry If this chapter is a bit short. I'm slowly getting into writing again and sadly can only produce really short chapters.
> 
> \- Tay


End file.
